Malia Hosaka
| birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Killer Kowalski | debut = August 7, 1987 | retired = }} Malia Hosaka (October 7, 1969), is an American female professional wrestler. She is a former NWA World Women's Champion. During her over-20 year career, Hosaka has worked for promotions including Ladies Professional Wrestling Association, Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and SHIMMER. She stated in February 2012, she had retired but Hosaka has continued to wrestle matches. Career History Ladies Professional Wrestling Association In the early 1990s, Hosaka regularly wrestled for the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association. On February 13, 1992, she teamed with Bambi to challenge the LPWA Tag Team Champions The Glamour Girls on the LPWA Super Ladies Showdown pay-per-view. She also competed in the Ladies Major League Wrestling and Women's Pro Wrestling organizations in the early 1990s. Extreme Championship Wrestling Hosaka debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) at NWA Bloodfest - Day 1 on October 1, 1993 and defeated Molly McShane. She then substituted for Madusa at November to Remember 1993 on November 13, 1993 and wrestled against Sherri Martel. Independent circuit and World Championship Wrestling Hosaka joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1996 and competed in their newly formed women's division. She wrestled in the tournament to crown the first WCW Women's Champion, but was eliminated by Zero. During her tenure in WCW, she was managed by Sonny Onoo and frequently wrestled on WCW Monday Nitro and WCW Saturday Night against Madusa, Leilani Kai and WCW Women's Champion Akira Hokuto. In 1997, she competed in the WCW Women's Cruiserweight Championship tournament and was defeated in the finals by Toshie Uematsu. During March 1997, Malia Hosaka wrestled Madusa Miceli. During this memorable match, Madusa became extremely brutal with Malia. She grabbed her by the hair, and them she tossed her around the ring by the hair. In 1998, Hosaka became a two-time New Dimension Wrestling Women's Champion. She defeated Debbie Combs for the belt on August 7, but lost it to Starla Saxton two weeks later. The next night, Hosaka defeated Saxton to once again become champion. She held the belt for approximately a month and a half until she lost it to The Foxy Lady on November 9, 1998. Hosaka wrestled against Saxton in matches taped for WCW Pro on May 16, 1998 and WCW WorldWide on September 19, 1998 and December 26, 1998. In 1999, Hosaka took on longtime rival Brandi Alexander in a non-title match in Tulelake, California, for Rob Russen's IWA Florida promotion. She was billed as IWA Women's World Champion, but did not have the belt with her. World Wrestling Federation In 1999, Hosaka signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). She defeated Brandi Alexander in a dark match on March 29, 1999. She then appeared on the June 28, 1999 edition of Raw Is War as a fan answering Ivory's challenge for her WWF Women's Championship but was instead attacked by Nicole Bass and Ivory until WWF head of security Jim Dotson stopped them. Since she was instantly recognized from her WCW appearances, the proposed “Rocky Balboa” idea for Malia's character fell to the way-side. WWF kept her under contract for a year, and shortly before her contract expired they considered bringing her to the main roster under the name "Aphrodisia" and pairing her with soon-to-be debuting talent Essa Rios. Instead, the role was given to Amy Dumas and the character was renamed "Lita". Hosaka was then released due to an internal lack of character idea development. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling After being released by the WWF, Hosaka returned to the independent circuit. She was contacted by David McLane to compete in the Women of Wrestling organization, but Hosaka turned down the offer because she felt McLaine was more interested hiring models and training them to act like wrestlers. On June 18, 2003, Hosaka competed in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and was defeated by Trinity. Shimmer Women Athletes In 2006, Malia became part of the SHIMMER Women Athletes roster. Malia debuted at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 3 in a losing effort against Lorelei Lee, but after the match, the evil Malia and Lexie Fyfe attacked Lee in the ring before Cindy Rogers made the save. On SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 4, Hosaka and Fyfe, now known as The Experience, defeated Lee and Cindy Rogers in a tag team match. The duo would go on a lengthy winning streak that included a victory against Allison Danger and Cindy Rogers on Volume 9 that came due to Cindy turning into a villain and attacking Danger. Their streak was broken by Cheerleader Melissa and MsChif on SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 12. They then started another winning streak which was broken this time by Ashley Lane and Nevaeh in the final of a six-team Gauntlet Match on SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 21. After missing SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 23, The Experience came back as part of the SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 24 as they defeated the team of Rayna Von Tosh and Tenille. Once again the Experience missed a Volume, but they came back as part of the SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 26 losing to the team of Nikki Roxx and Ariel. On February 17, 2012 via her Facebook she announced her retirement: "It has been a great 25 years, and I am grateful to all the fans who have supported me thru the years! but I am officially retired from the wrestling industry as of today. Thank you to all who supported/employed and believed in me thru the years!" Shine Wrestling Malia appeared at Shine Wrestling's SHINE 8 event on March 23, 2013 at ringside in the corner of Brandi Wine during her match against Jayme Jameson. At SHINE 13 on August 23, Malia was in Brandi's corner again as she faced Santana Garrett, but the match was modified into a tag team match which included Santana's partner, Amber O'Neal, after the singles match ended in a no contest. Malia and Brandi were defeated by Santana and Amber in what was Malia's first match in over a year. At SHINE 17 on February 28, Malia and Brandi, referred to as Legendary, were defeated by The Buddy System in the first round of the SHINE Tag Team Championship Tournament. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Hurracanrana *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Experience - with Lexie Fyfe *'Theme music' :*"Head Like A Hole" by Nine Inch Nails (SHIMMER) Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #43 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #49 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females *'Tulalip Championship Wrestling' **TCW women's Championship (2 times) *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Ladies Champion Championship (2 times) See also *Malia Hosaka's event history External links * Malia Hosaka profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook * Profile Category:Ladies All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:3XW Wrestling current roster Category:1969 births Category:1987 debuts Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hawaiian wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Women's Champions Category:Living people Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni